Ramalan
by NavinkaFantasy
Summary: Sasuke percaya akan ramalan. Dan itu menuntunnya pada Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

RAMALAN

A SasuNaru FanFiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Di zaman modern sekarang ini mungkin sudah sangat jarang orang yang percaya akan ramalan. Terutama orang dewasa atau remaja. Karena anak-anak mungkin masih percaya akan Santa Klaus bersama rusa-rusanya akan datang memberi kado lewat cerobong asap pada malam Natal. Klasik sekali.

Namun lain halnya dengan remaja pria yang tampan, Sasuke.

Ia masih sangat percaya akan ramalan. Mungkin karena keluarganya juga percaya akan ramalan. Oh tentu saja, buah tak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Bahkan menurut cerita Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, Ia dan ayah Sasuke, Fugaku pun bertemu karena sebuah ramalan.

Dan terpengaruhlah Sasuke. Ia hampir pernah mengunjungi semua situs yang berhubungan dengan ramalan. Buku-buku berbau ramalan juga memenuhi perpustakaan pribadinya. Terlihat seperti maniak, tapi itulah Sasuke. Hingga pada suatu saat ia mendatangi seorang peramal tua yang terkenal akan ramalan-ramalannya yang benar-benar terjadi. Bertanya tentang ramalan akan kehidupannya nanti.

Dan itu menuntunnya kepada Naruto.

* * *

Ini aneh. Pikir Naruto. Bagaimana tidak dikatakan aneh, sudah seminggu ini ia mendapatkan hal-hal aneh. Dan itu semua berasal dari kakak kelasnya, pangeran sekolah yang terkenal itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia heran mengapa Sasuke begitu gencar untuk mendekatinya. Seperti misalnya datang tiba-tiba ke kelasnya di kelas sepuluh. Mengajaknya makan siang bersama, menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke mengenalnya. Ingat saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahui rumahnya?

Entahlah hanya Sasuke dan Kami-Sama yang mengetahuinya. Itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk berdua bersama Sasuke. Suasana suram dan terasa berbahaya. Berlebihan sekali.

Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa sampai saat ini Naruto masih berdada rata? Dan jangan lupakan kesejatiannya di bawah sana. Yah walaupun berukuran kecil. Ups.

Untuk awalnya Naruto berpikir bahwa Sasuke mendekatinya hanya ingin menjadikannya korban bully-an. Atau mungkin hal bagusnya ingin menjadikannya sebagai temannya. Tapi dipikir-pikir berteman dengan Sasuke bukan hal yang meneyenangkan. Ia dingin, arogan –menurut Naruto, tidak perduli akan sekitarnya, dan juga terlalu jenius. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa ini semua karena ramalan.

Ramalan masa depan Naruto bersama Sasuke.

Pagi ini pun sama.

Naruto sudah akan berangkat ke sekolah. Ia berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus. Karena ia tidak mahir menunggangi kuda mesin. Dan juga tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil. Jelas, Naruto bukanlah orang kaya.

Terlihat Sasuke yang duduk di ruang tamunya. Pasti orang tuanya yang mengizinkannya untuk masuk dan mempersilakannya masuk. Tentu saja. Tidak salah lagi.

"Kau sudah siap, Naru?" Sasuke bertanya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Entah mungkin karena sudah sering bertemu, Sasuke sudah tidak terlalu pendiam –hanya jika bersama Naruto. Ia perhatian, sangat perhatian kepada Naruto. Bahkan terkadang Naruto merasa jika perlakuan Sasuke padanya seperti perlakuan sorang pria kepada kekasih wanitanya. Naruto meringis.

"Eh, I-iya sudah." Naruto terbata. Ia tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hal biasa yang dilakukan bila seseorang sedang salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam kepada Minato dan Kushina –orangtua Naruto. Sopan sekali.

Sasuke menghampiri motor sport merah yang pastinya mahal yang terpakir di depan rumah Naruto.

Ia naik lalu diikuti dengan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum memakai helmnya.

"Belum, aku tidak suka sarapan. Hehe." Cengir Naruto.

"Ck, kau ini. Nanti kita akan sarapan dulu di salah satu café milikku." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto, namun Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Ia memakai helmnya lalu menghidupkan motor mewahnya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke tak juga melajukan motornya. Seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Namun tampaknya Naruto tidak paham juga. Tidak sabar Sasuke mengambil kedua tangan Naruto dan menempatkannya di depan perutnya. Melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Otomatis Naruto juga duduk semakin rapat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memundurkan duduknya memepet ke Naruto. Hingga sepertinya tidak ada jarak lagi. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati karena kejantanan Naruto menempel padanya. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan kecilnya ukurannya. Seperti milik anak SMP. _Poor Naru_.

Sasuke melajukan motornya. Terlihat bahagia dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Hal lain dengan Naruto yang sudah pasti tidak nyaman dengan posisi intim seperti itu. Ia berusaha memundurkan sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan melonggarkan sedikit demi sedikit rangkulan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu menyeringai. Ia menggas kuat motornya hingga Naruto hampir jatuh terpental. Kontan Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Bahkan lebih erat daripada yang tadi. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik punggung Sasuke yang seperti seorang kesetanan. Oh Tuhan, ia takut sekali. Semoga ia tidak tinggal nama nanti.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah café yang terlihat mahal bahkan hanya dari luarnya saja. Naruto berani bertaruh jika secangkir coffee di dalam sana sama harganya dengan uang sakunya selama seminggu.

Sasuke membuka helmnya. Dia tampak seperti _bad boy_ yang ada di film-film _action_ , pikir Naruto. Walau penampilan Sasuke bukan seperti seorang _bad boy_ , tetap saja.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mereka masuk ke dalam café tersebut. Mereka berada di dalam ruangan khusus milik Sasuke. Interior dan desainnya membuat Naruto mebulatkan matanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miring sambil terus menggenggam tangan lembut Naruto. Menyenangkan rasanya menggenggam tangan yang pas dalam genggamanmu. Sasuke yakin bahwa tidak salah lagi Naruto memang jodohnya sesuai dengan ramalan peramal tua waktu itu.

"Eh, terserah padamu saja." Naruto yang tersadar dari kegiatan mengguminya seketika menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Namun Sasuke mencegahnya. Ia menahan tangan Naruto sambil terus menatap mata sapphire indah milik Naruto. Tidak tahan terus dipandangi dengan intens seperti itu Naruto menundukkan wajahnya yang kelihatannya sudah mulai memerah.

Naruto takut membuat Sasuke marah. Jadi ia membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke… a-aku tidak punya cukup uang. Bagaimana jika kau saja yang sarapan?" pinta Naruto dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hahaha. Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau membayarnya, Naru? Tidak." Jawab Sasuke seperti seorang dominan yang _gentlemen_ sekaligus posesif.

"Lagipula café ini milikku. Jadi kau tidak perlu membayar. Datanglah kemari jika kau ingin. Akan kupastikan kau mendapat pelayanan terbaik." Kata Sasuke. Jelas sekali ia memberi kode kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya. Tapi maaf sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah datang kemari lagi, Sasuke." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah di café ini? Katakan jika ada, aku akan memperbaikinya untukmu."

"Hah? Bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku aku bahkan ragu untuk memegang gelasnya… karena aku gugup dan mungkin aku bisa memecahkannya, dan pelayan akan menyuruhku untuk menggantinya, lalu aku akan dihukum karena telah memecahkannya lalu–"

"Sssst. Ada-ada saja kau ini. Jika mereka melakukan hal itu padamu kujamin mereka akan langsung dipecat." Kata Sasuke meletakkan jarinya di bibir merah Naruto.

Naruto tersipu mendengarnya. Ia hanya diam lalu menundukkan kembali wajah manisnya. Ya ampun Naruto, ingatlah kau ini masih seorang pria.

* * *

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

RAMALAN

A SasuNaru FanFiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berangkat lebih awal dari yang biasanya. Ini dilakukannya hanya karena untuk menghindari Sasuke. Terhitung sudah hampir satu minggu ia berangkat lebih awal hanya untuk menghindari si bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia tidak ingin hal yang memalukan sekaligus menjengkelkan seperti waktu itu terulang kembali.

Naruto berangkat lebih awal dan pulang lebih cepat. Tidak makan di kantin atau sekedar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompleks sekolah. Itu semua dilakukannya agar tidak berpapasan dengan Sasuke sewaktu-waktu. Terhitung hampir beberapa kali Sasuke menemukan Naruto. Namun dengan kegesitannya ia dapat menghindar. Seperti ketika Sasuke melihatnya di tengah keramaian saat bel pulang, ia hampir menangkap Naruto jika saja Naruto tidak bersembunyi di bawah meja di pos keamanan. Untuk saat itu Naruto mensyukuri akan tubuhnya yang kecil. Tapi itu hanya satu dari sekian kalinya Sasuke hampir menemukan Naruto.

Tapi apapun itu Naruto akan tetap menghindari Sasuke. Terlebih ia sedang kesal berat dengan Sasuke. Apa-apaan, si raven itu mengiriminya sebuket bunga mawar juga coklat dan itu sangatlah memalukan untuknya. Ia masih jelas berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Terlebih, si raven itu memberinya bukan di hari Valentine atau ulang tahunnya.

Mungkin wajahnya boleh terlihat manis, namun ia seperti anak lelaki pada umumnya. Ia tidak memiliki kelainan kesukaan yang menyimpang seprti bermain boneka Barbie atau mungkin menonton Disney Princess. Mungkin jika fisiknya mendukung juga bergelimang harta, ia mungkin sudah memiliki pacar yang cantik sekarang. Seperti Haruno Sakura atau mungkin Hyuuga Hinata si anggun yang berdada besar itu. Yah, jika saja.

Sayangnya Naruto diberi fisik yang lebih kecil daripada sebayanya. Namun bukan berarti Naruto tidak bisa membela dirinya.

Dan juga Sasuke. Naruto sudah sangat geram dengannya karena pelecehan yang dilakukannya –menurut Naruto memberi bunga dan coklat kepada seorang laki-laki adalah pelecehan.

Namun Naruto masih tahu diri untuk melawan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Melawan Sasuke sama saja ia ingin cari mati. Maka dari itu Naruto berpikir ia lebih baik menghindar dari Sasuke.

Naruto sudah tiba di sekolahnya bahkan sebelum satu jam pelajaran dimulai. Masih sepi di sana. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berkeliaran sekedar menghirup sejuknya aroma udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Kelasnya bahkan masih kosong. Mungkin ini kali pertama Naruto datang lebih awal dari Rock Lee, temannya yang selalu berjiwa muda dan penuh semangat akan hidup yang berlebihan.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya lalu duduk di bangkunya. Kantung matanya terlihat lebih hitam dari biasanya, karena ia kekurangan tidur. Terima kasih untuk Sasuke yang sukses mengacaukan hari-harinya.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan tasnya yang ia jadikan bantal. Ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur sampai nanti bel masuk.

Itu sampai suara langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas di koridor. Awalnya Naruto berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia berpikir mungkin itu hanya temannya yang baru datang.

Semakin lama suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Penasaran siapa yang datang Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Nafasnya tertahan dan mata yang membulat. Klasik seperti di cerita cinta yang sering kau baca.

Itu Sasuke. Yang menurut Naruto lebih tampan juga mengintimidasi dari sebelumnya.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya dan Naruto tahu di balik itu Sasuke menyimpan emosi. Itu membuat Naruto gugup dan menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"H-hai Sasuke, selamat pagi. Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku?" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk alisnya gugup. Ingin sekali ia berlari keluar dari kelasnya sekarang dan bersembunyi di bawah meja di kantin.

"Hn. Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku di kelasmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya bingung apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku pagi-pagi begini." Naruto berusaha menyusun kata agar Sasuke tidak tersinggung. Karena itu akan sangat berbahaya untuknya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia duduk di atas meja tempat Naruto hampir tidur sebelumnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang memundurkan kepalanya agar tidak bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan ingin bangkit berdiri jika tangan Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ditempatinya.

"Kau kira kau mau kemana, Uzumaki Naruto? Setelah menghindar dariku lalu sekarang kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Kau bodoh atau apa?" kata Sasuke telak. Itu sangat menusuk Naruto hingga ia menahan nafasnya.

Naruto hanya diam.

"Jangan hanya diam, jawab aku atau akan memperkosamu di sini sekarang juga, kenapa kau menghindariku?" ancam Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"A-aku hanya ingin menjauh darimu karena aku takut orang-orang mengira kita punya hubungan tidak normal!" Naruto mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena perlakuanmu padaku bukan perlakuan seperti seorang teman atau sahabat. Itu... itu terlihat seperti perlakuan seorang pria pada kekasih wanitanya. Dan aku bukan seorang wanita. Apa-apaan kau memberikan bunga dan coklat untukku?! Aku benci itu!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Jadi kau tidak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu, begitu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan intimidasi yang jelas di dalamnya.

"T-tidak. Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, aku hanya tidak ingin kita dianggap tidak normal oleh orang lain." Ujar Naruto ciut. Hanya dengan melihat Sasuke seperti ini nyalinya sudah hilang entah kemana. Sekali lagi, ingat Naruto, kau masih seorang remaja laki-laki yang tidak punya benda kenyal di dadamu.

"Apa peduliku dengan orang lain. Dan bagaimana jika aku memang tidak normal, hm?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"M-maksudmu–"

"Ya, aku seorang gay." Ungkap Sasuke sambil tersenyum misterius. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto. Menyisakan jarak yang bahkan untuk Naruto sulit hanya untuk sekadar menarik nafas.

"Namun aku menjadi seorang gay hanya untukmu, Naruto." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sasuke mengecup bibir merah Naruto. Hanya menempelkannya dan menekannya selama beberapa detik. Namun itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto memerah. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Naruto saat ini. Ia bahkan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Lihat aku, Naruto." Perintah Sasuke seraya menarik dagu Naruto.

Mau tak mau Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Jangan pernah kau berani untuk menjauh dariku lagi. Kau tau, aku bisa melakukan apapun bahkan hal yang kejam sekalipun agar kau tidak bisa menjauh dariku. Kau mengerti?"

Mendengar itu emosi Naruto perlahan naik. "Bicara apa kau? Aku bukan milik siapapun! Kau tidak berhak untuk mengekangku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku. Jadi berhentilah mengganggu hidupku! Dan satu lagi, aku bukan seorang pecinta sesama!" teriak Naruto.

"Berani sekali kau." Geram Sasuke. Rahangnya menegas. Ia mencengkram rahang Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang berusaha memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto.

"Jika memang itu maumu, akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal. Sangat menyesal sampai kau akan menangis darah. Lebih baik kau turuti aku jika kau tidak ingin itu terjadi. Bukan hanya kau yang akan kuhancurkan, orang-orang yang kau sayangi juga akan kena imbasnya." Ancam Sasuke. Ia harus mempertahankan Naruto sebagaimana ramalan yang telah ditakdirkan untuk mereka berdua. Naruto harus jadi miliknya. Walau dengan cara kejam apapun.

Naruto melemas. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sadar hanyalah hal yang sia-sia untuk melawan seorang Sasuke. Ia berkuasa, dan apa yang diinginkannya harus didapatkannya. Tentu saja, ia seorang Uchiha. Namun apa yang diharapkan seorang Uchiha yang terhormat dari seorang remaja biasa yang berasal dari keluarga yang biasa juga seperti Naruto?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dariku?" ujar Naruto lemah.

"Apa aku punya kesalahan padamu? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Kau datang tiba-tiba dalam hidupku, lalu mengacaukan hari-hariku sesukamu. Sebenarnya apa salahku?" Tanya Naruto. Ia butuh alasan akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sasuke melembut. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada rahang Naruto.

"Kau tidak bersalah apapun padaku, Naru. Yang perlu kau tau hanya satu hal. Aku adalah takdirmu, dan kau adalah takdirku. Tidak ada yang dapat menentang hal itu termasuk kau." Sasuke menatap dalam mata Naruto, meyakinkannya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar.

"Suatu hari nanti saat kita telah bersama kau pasti akan bersyukur karenanya. Kau tidak akan menyesal. Jadi mulailah belajar untuk menerimaku. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Tidak akan ada yang berani untuk mengganggumu atau merendahkanmu. Aku janji." Kata Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto seraya menghirup wangi surai pirangnya. Mungkin ini lebih baik daripada menentang Sasuke. Lagipula ia tidak ingin keluarganya mengalami kejadian yang tidak diinginkan jika ia melawan Sasuke. Naruto tahu Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka bermain dalam berkata-kata. Jadi lebih baik ia mengikuti apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

* * *

Jam istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Dan Naruto bersiap untuk datang ke ruangan khusus milik Sasuke di sekolah ini dengan kotak bekal makan siang di tangannya. Sasuke sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk datang ke ruangannya sesaat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto tadi pagi.

Dan di sinilah Naruto. Di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke dengan tangan yang menggantung di udara. Ragu akan pilihannya hanya untuk mengetuk pintu. Ia gugup dan tangannya berkeringat. Naruto sudah berusaha untuk tenang tapi rasanya sangat sukit untuk melakukannya. Naruto membuang-buang waktu selama beberapa saat. Sasuke yang melihat dari layar monitor cctv hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia harus membuka pintu itu sekarang, jika tidak mungkin Naruto akan berada di sana berdiri tak jelas sampai bel istirahat usai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Ayo masuk." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"I-iya." Naruto tergagap karena Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan membukakan pintunya.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di sebuah sofa putih empuk. Ia menepuk sebelah kirinya mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, ini makan siangku. Kau tak keberatan bila aku makan di sini, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto meminta izin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Makanlah." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto bersiap untuk makan sementara Sasuke hanya diam memerhatikan Naruto.

"Kau mau?" tawar Naruto, meski ia tak yakin Sasuke mau makan makanan kalangan biasa sepertinya.

"Apa itu kau yang memasaknya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, Kaa-san tidak sempat memasakkan sarapanku pagi ini karena ia harus pergi ke rumah Baa-san yang sedang sakit parah bersama ayah. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut bersama mereka menjenguk Baa-san namun Kaa-san tidak mengizinkan karena ia mengatakan aku harus sekolah. Lagipula Kyuu-nii sedang berada di rumah untuk beberapa hari. Ia sedang cuti karena perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sedang mengalami sedikit masalah. Haah, aku takut dia diberhentikan karena hal itu. Jika sampai itu terjadi maka aku akan berada dalam neraka karena ia akan terus menggangguku dan mengacaukan kamarku."

Naruto tanpa sadar berbicara panjang lebar yang bahkan Sasuke tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. Menampakkan sifat aslinya. Dan Sasuke tersenyum melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Itu bagus daripada ekspresi tegang dan ketakutan yang ditunjukkan Naruto saat bersamanya selama yang sangat jarang dilakukannya saat bersama orang lain selain Naruto dan Mikoto –ibunya.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum menatapnnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri tentang apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Mungkin ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan seseorang. Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan.

"Ah, ya tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Jadi, kau mau?" Naruto menyodorkan kotak makan siangnya.

"Ya, tapi kau harus menyuapkannya untukku. Kau mau?" pinta Sasuke.

"Baiklah, bukan masalah." Ujar Naruto. Sepertinya ketegangan dirinya saat bersama Sasuke mulai berkurang. Yeah walau sedikit.

Naruto menyuapkan makan siang itu bergantian. Untuknya dan untuk Sasuke sampai habis. Beruntung ia menyiapkannya dalam porsi yang besar dan itu cukup mereka berdua.

"Enak." Puji Sasuke.

"Wah, benarkah?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya. Kau akan jadi istri yang baik karena bisa melayaniku dengan baik." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto memerah seketika. Entah karena marah atau malu.

"Naruto, aku punya beberapa tiket untuk konser band favoritku. Akun ingin kau ikut bersamaku. Kau mau kan?" ajak Sasuke. Ia memainkan surai pirang halus Naruto dan membelainya. Membuat Naruto menguap karena kantuk menderanya. Selalu begini. Ia tak tahan bila seseorang mengelus kepalanya, ia pasti akan langsung mengantuk.

"Ya… aku mau hmm…" ujar Naruto sudah setengah sadar. Ia terlalu mengantuk saat ini, ia ingin menyandarkan ke ruang kosong di sebelah kirinya. Namun sebelum sempat ia melakukannya Sasuke meraih bahu Naruto lalu menyandarkannya di pahanya sebagai bantal untuk Naruto. Manis sekali.

"Tidurlah, Naru." Gumam Sasuke. Ia mengerti akan apa yang dialami Naruto. Ia tahu bukanlah hal yang baik yang dirasakan Naruto semenjak ia masuk kehidupan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Ia akan berusaha untuk membuat Naruto nyaman dengannya. Naruto adalah masa depannya yang harus dipertahankan dan dijaganya. Ia tidak ingin sampai Naruto direbut oleh orang lain.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan bila ia telah mencintai Naruto secepat ini. Namun ia yakin dengan seluruh pesona di diri Naruto yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh si empunya, tidak sulit untuk jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Ia yakin itu. Bahkan dalam waktu yang singkat ini, ini sudah memiliki rasa sayang yang tulus untuk Naruto. Ia tidak menyesal memiliki takdir yang faktanya sangat tidak menyenangkan, menjadi pecinta sesama. Karena yang ditakdirkan untuknya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ia pastikan Naruto akan menjadi seorang Uchiha.

* * *

To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**RAMALAN**

A SasuNaru FanFiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bukan menjadi kebiasaan bagi Naruto untuk bergaya. Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu perduli dengan perkembangan dunia _fashion_ , _style_ , atau semacamnya. Menurutnya selain itu rumit, juga menghambur-hamburkan banyak uang. Naruto bukan seseorang yang gampang membuka dompetnya hanya untuk membeli suatu hal yang menurutnya percuma. Dan, ia bukan seseorang yang tinggal menggesek kartu lalu tara–segenggam uang berada di tangan. Bisa dikatakan Naruto bukanlah remaja pria yang cuek dengan apa yang dipakainya.

Namun entah mengapa malam ini Naruto ingin menampilkan yang terbaik.

Malam ini Sasuke akan menjemputnya untuk pergi ke konser band favorit Sasuke. Mereka akan bersama sepanjang malam dan Naruto masih bingung apa yang akan dipakainya malam ini. Astaga, ini bahkan masih jam tiga sore tapi Naruto sudah sibuk memilih pakaian. Ya ampun.

Ini hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau entah bagaimana, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah pukul lima sore dan Naruto belum bersiap. Ia bahkan belum sesleai menentukan baju yang akan dipakainya. Naruto sudah mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya dan ia belum menemukan yang ia rasa pantas ia pakai. Ia hanya… hanya tidak ingin membuat Sasuke malu. Ugh.

Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Bukankah itu bagus, ia membuat Sasuke malu karena ia memakai pakaian yang jelek, lalu Sasuke akan memutuskannya, dan hidupnya akan kembali tenang seperti dulu. Itu terdengar ide yang bagus. Tapi hatinya berkata lain, ia tidak ingin mempermalukan Sasuke.

Sudahlah, ia pusing.

Ini sudah hampir jam enam. Sasuke sudah tiba di rumah Naruto. Ia langsung dipersilahkan oleh orangtua Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam, mereka berbincang sebentar setelah akhirnya orangtua Naruto berpamitan ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan Sasuke dengan sabarnya menunggu sang kekasih turun.

"Naruto cepat turun, Sasuke sudah menunggumu!" teriak Kushina memanggil Naruto.

"Ya, Kaa-san!" teriak Naruto dari kamarnya di lantai atas. Setelahnya Kushina dan Minato segera berangkat meninggalkan mereka.

Tidak lama Naruto turun, sedikit berlari sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menegurnya. "Pelan-pelan Naru!" Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hai." Sapa Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri.

"H-hai juga." Balas Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Naruto menahan napasnya. Shit. Kenapa Sasuke harus begitu tampan? Ia memakai celana jeans hitam dengan atasan memakai kaos hitam dan dibalut dengan kemeja biru tua yang tidak dikancing. Tidak lupa ia memakai jam tangan mahalnya dan sepatu keds hitam. Parfumnya bahkan begitu menggoda sekaligus menyenangkan untuk dibaui. Maskulin. Naruto suka itu. Sedangkan Naruto memakai jeans biru tua dengan atasan kaos putih dengan kerah v-neck dan jaket hitam tipis. Sasuke kagum walau dengan dandanan yang biasa namun Naruto tampak begitu menawan. Dan manis tentunya.

"Jadi, kita berangkat?" ajak Sasuke.

"Ya, ayo." Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar rumah Naruto.

"Em, Sasuke, menurutmu apa aku terlihat konyol dengan pakaian seperti ini." Tanya Naruto. Sial. Ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kau terlihat manis." Puji Sasuke. Naruto merona.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau… kau tampan. Aku heran kenapa ada pria setampan dirimu…" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terkekeh kecil. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali kata itu terucap. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia senang karena yang mengucapkannya adalah Naruto.

"Ya… aku juga suka baumu." Ujar Naruto, ia bahkan mengirup kemeja depan Sasuke. Sadarlah naru.

"A-astaga!" Naruto berteriak tertahan, ia baru sadar akan apa yang barusan diucapkannya.

"Hahaha, kau tidak perlu menutupinya, sayang." Goda Sasuke. Ia bahkan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan sayang! Naruto semakin merona dan jantungnya berdebar semakin kuat.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutu Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil terkekeh kecil melihat si pirang mungil itu berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Kau bilang konsernya dimulai jam setengah delapan kan?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya-ya. Ayo naik." Sasuke memasang helm-nya lalu Naruto naik dengan bertumpu pada bahu bidang Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke tidak perlu menggas motornya tiba-tiba untuk membuat Naruto melingkarkan tangannya padanya. Bahkan sekarang Naruto sudah memeluk Sasuke. Indahnya hidup.

* * *

Terdengar riuh dari dalam sana. Suara nyanyian serentak dari penyanyi dan penonton memenuhi lingkup tempat itu. Ditengah kerumunan itu juga ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang ikut terlarut akan nyanyian yang dibawakan oleh band itu. Mereka melompat dan mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

Counting stars –One Republic

Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa bersama, menatap wajah satu sama lain lalu kembali tertawa.

"Ini menyenangkan!" teriak Naruto kuat karena sangat riuh di sana.

"Tentu saja! Akan ada tiga kolaborasi di sini, dua adalah band dan yang satu adalah wanita!" Sasuke memberitahu.

"Wow! Itu hebat!" Naruto sangat bersemangat kali ini. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto sambil sesekali memeluk pinggangnya. Takut bila Naruto terhimpit oleh kerumunan orang di sana.

Tiga jam konser berlangsung dan akhirnya usai. Seluruh penonton berhamburan keluar dengan air muka yang terlihat puas. Begitu juga Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berjalan keluar sambil berpegangan tangan.

Ingin menghampiri motor _sport_ Sasuke yang berada di tempat parkir. Namun di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan dua orang wanita. Dari penampilan mereka terlihat seperti orang kaya, jangan lupakan wajah angkuh itu. Namun tampaknya setelah mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Sasuke maka mereka menampilkan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya–yang terlihat lebih seperti senyuman menggoda. Sakura dan Ino. Ini kali pertama mereka berjumpa Sakura dan Ino kembali karena dua gadis itu sebelumnya pergi ke Korea Selatan selama satu bulan.

"Hai Sasuke, lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabarmu? Tanya gadis bersurai pink itu –Sakura.

"Hn, aku baik." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ah, siapa ini?" Tanya Sakura mengarahkan pandangan ke pemuda mungil di sebelah Sasuke.

"Dia kekasihku." Sasuke cepat menjawab sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Naruto.

"Wah-wah, setelah memutuskanku kau jadi gay?" ejek Sakura.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya-ya, tidak ada masalah dengan gay. Tapi yang tidak bisa aku percaya seleramu berubah menjadi rendah seperti ini? Astaga aku yakin kepalamu terbentur batu hingga kau memilih si miskin ini untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Hahaha." Sakura menyindir dan menatap Naruto sinis. Sementara Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu Sakura memang sombong tapi ia tidak menyangka orang yang pernah disukainya dulu bisa berbicara bagai racun seperti ini. Naruto menyesal pernah menyukainya. Namun lebih dari itu Naruto merasa hatinya dihancurkan karena sadar, bahwa ia memang tidak pantas untuk Sasuke.

"Jaga mulutmu, sialan! Jangan kau kira hanya karena kau seorang wanita maka aku tidak bisa memukulmu." Maki Sasuke geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya saat perlahan Naruto melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin emosi karena ia tahu Naruto merasa sedih karena ucapan Sakura.

"Baik, terserah kau. Aku hanya kasihan padamu karena mendapatkan sampah seperti ini." Ejek Sakura kembali.

"Menurutmu ia memang sampah, tapi bagiku kau lah yang sampah. Dengar Haruno, jangan cari masalah denganku atau dengan Naruto jika kau masih ingin hidupmu aman." Ancam Sasuke memperingatkan Sakura. Menatap tajam si gadis bersurai pink.

"Sekarang pergilah dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi." Usir Sasuke.

"Y-ya. Aku janji tidak akan menggagumu lagi. Ayo Ino kita pergi!" Sakura langsung ciut dan segera menarik tangan Ino sang sahabat untuk pergi. Sakura bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto sedang merasa tidak baik saat ini.

"Naru-"

"Sasuke sebaiknya kita putus," Ungkap Naruto.

"Kenapa? Jangan hiraukan apa yang mereka katakan. Kita tidak akan putus. Tidak akan pernah," Tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pantas denganmu! Semua orang menatapku sinis sejak kita berpacaran. Aku tidak tahan. Tidakkah kau sadar, kita tidak cocok, kau seperti pangeran sedangkan aku hanya seperti orang biasa. Kau dipuja semua orang sedangkan aku bahkan dianggap tidak ada! Kau terbaik sedangkan aku yang terburuk… kita tidak akan pernah bersatu Sasuke. Kau lebih mencari gadis atau pria yang lebih pantas denganmu." Naruto berkata miris. Ia sudah lelah. Setiap mereka bersama pasti ada mata yang menatap tak suka. Lebih baik mereka berpisah daripada seperti ini. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Dengar Naruto, kau tidak perlu memedulikan apapun hal buruk yang orang lain katakan tentang hubungan kita. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin bahwa kau juga akan balas mencintaiku. Bahkan orang tuaku sudah menyetujui dan mendukung hubungan kita." Ujar Sasuke.

Ia sudah menceritakan kepada orangtuanya tentang hubungannya bersama Naruto. Bahwa ini semua karena ramalan. Sasuke bahkan membawa serta orangtuanya ke tempat peramal tua waktu itu, memastikan kembali bahwa jodohnya adalah si pemuda pirang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sebenarnya walau tanpa dibuktikan oleh Sasuke, orangtua Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku sudah yakin dan mendukung hubungan mereka. Karena peramal yang meramal masa depan Sasuke adalah peramal yang juga meramal akan masa depan Fugaku dengan Mikoto. Jadi mereka sudah mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Bahwa yang ramalan itu adalah sepenuhnya benar.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, ternyata orangtua Sasuke sudah megetahui bahkan menyetujui hubungan mereka yang menyimpang ini? Astaga.

"B-benarkah?" Naruto tergagap, ia tidak menyangka akan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tidak bohong. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu kalau kau diundang untuk makan malam di rumahku oleh keluargaku besok." Ungkap Sasuke. Itu memang benar, ia sudah akan memebritahu hal itu sebelum mereka berpapasan dengan mantan kekasihnya, Sakura dan sahabatnya Ino.

"A-aku,"

"Kau mau kan? Aku jamin mereka akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Janji Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil. Bagaimana pun ia masih sedih akan kejadian tadi.

"Jadi, kau mau langsung pulang?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ya, aku lelah." Gumam Naruto pelan sambil menyeret kakinya menuju motor sport Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya. Namun sebelum ia jauh Sasuke sudah menangkap tangan kanan Naruto. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto. Lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. Naruto seketika merona saat mendapatkan perlakuan romantis seperti itu. Melupakan sejenak akan prinsipnya bahwa ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti wanita. Namun kenyataannya ia malah menyukainya. Sasuke mencium bibirnya, melumatnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mencium kening Naruto lama. Entah bagaimana, tapi itu membuat Naruto tenang sekaligus berdebar.

Sasuke mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan teras rumahnya. Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. "Kau ingin minum apa?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu Naru, aku tidak terlalu haus." Tolak Sasuke halus. Namun sepertinya Naruto salah anggapan bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin minum di rumahnya karena bukan levelnya untuk minum minuman yang sama seperti orang kalangan biasa seperti Naruto. Ya ampun, kau terlalu negative thinking Naru.

"Oh, tentu saja. Pasti bukan kebiasaanmu untuk minum minuman orang miskin." Sindir Naruto. Ia terlihat masih _sensitive_ pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, astaga. Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Sanggah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu menyangkal, lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang." Usir Naruto judes. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik bahunya dan membuat si pirang itu menghadap ke arahnya. Sasuke mencium bibir merah Naruto, ia melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Sebelum akhirnya lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Bukan menjadi keahlian Naruto tentang urusan cium-mencium, lumat-melumat, atau semacamnya. Ia hanya pernah melihat adegan semacam itu di teve dan itu bahkan hanya sekedar kecupan kecil. Selebihnya bahkan tidak terpikir olehnya untuk membuka situs porno atau membeli majalah playboy. Itu membuang-buang uang – _lagi_. Jadi ia hanya mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada bibirnya. Walau pada nyatanya ia hanya pasrah.

Sasuke menahan kepala Naruto untuk tidak menghindar atau hal buruknya langsung menamparnya. Namun ia yakin Naruto tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu. Naruto mengeluh tertahan dan Sasuke menggeram. Sudah lama sejak ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Naruto, selalu terbayang dipikirannya, apa rasa Naruto.

Dan seperti inilah rasanya, manis dan menggairahkan. Ini masih sekedar sentuhan bibir dan kesejatian Sasuke sudah menegang. Menegang karena seorang lelaki. Ugh. Sudah hampir tiga menit mereka saling memakan, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang memakan. Ia akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya untuk membiarkan mereka berdua menarik napas. Bukan hal yang lucu jika tiba-tiba Naruto pingsan di tengah kegiatan panas mereka, bukan?

Naruto menarik oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kakinya lemas dan jantungnya semakin keras berdebar. Sasuke segera melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Naruto. Jangan pertanyakan tentang wajah Naruto karena itu sudah memerah sempurna. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, malu bertatapan dengan _onyx_ tajam milik Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum seraya mengangkat wajah Naruto. Naruto terpana melihat senyum menawan yang sering ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

"Jangan selalu berprasangka buruk pada calon suamimu sendiri, sayang. Itu tidak baik. Kau mengerti?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyatukan keningnya ke kening Naruto. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Naruto menutup kembali matanya saat Sasuke mengecup kecil bibirnya kembali. Naruto membuka matanya dan mengangguk.

"Baik, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, Naru." Pamit Sasuke. Ia berjalan keluar dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah menaiki motor sportnya.

"Ya?" jawab Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Dan… selamat malam." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, selamat malam juga. Sayang." Sasuke tersenyum menggoda seraya memakai helmnya. Ia menghidupkan motornya, melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menutup pintu, lalu bersandar di situ. Ia memegang dadanya, merasakan debaran jantungnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lalu segera pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Sepertinya ia tidak akan tidur nyenyak malam ini. Atau mungkin, tertidur dengan Sasuke di dalam mimpinya.

* * *

To be continue **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RAMALAN**

A SasuNaru FanFiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bukan hal yang pernah Naruto duga bahwa ia akan segera bertemu keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang ini. Sebelumnya Naruto berpikir bahwa dunianya hanya berada di seputar lingkup orang-orang dari kalangan biasa. Namun itu dulu sebelum Sasuke datang ke dalam hidupnya.

Naruto sudah mengatakan kepada Sasuke bahwa ia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan orangtua Sasuke. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Namun Sasuke menolaknya. Ia memaksa Naruto harus datang ke _mansion_ nya untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Sasuke berkata berkali-kali bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun Naruto tetap bersikeras ia tidak ingin bertemu orangtua Sasuke.

Bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke kembali mengancam Naruto akan keselamatan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Terdengar sangat brengsek, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil resiko tentang ini. Ia harus mengikat Naruto secepat mungkin. Dalam hubungan yang resmi tentunya. Yah, jika tidak bisa menikah sekarang paling tidak mereka harus bertunangan. Sekedar menunjukkan pada siapapun jika Naruto adalah miliknya.

Maka dari itu ia harus segera membicarakan hal ini kepada orangtuanya. Dan ia yakin orangtuanya akan sangat menyetujuinya. Dari melihat foto Naruto yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke Mikoto sudah terlihat sangat menyukai Naruto sebagai menantunya. Apalagi kalau sudah melihat Naruto langsung. Sasuke menebak jika orangtuanya ingin agar ia segera menikahi Naruto secepat mungkin. Mau tidak mau Naruto akhirnya setuju walau sangat terpaksa untuk melakukannya. Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto benar-benar membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

Malam itu datang juga.

Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Naruto merasa sangat gelisah dan _nervous_. Berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamarnya. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menjemputnya. Naruto sudah siap dengan penampilannya, walau ia masih ragu apakah yang yang dikenakannya sudah pantas untuk bertemu orangtua Sasuke atau tidak.

Naruto rasanya ingin menangis dan pergi sejauh mungkin dimana Sasuke tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Namun sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi angan semata karena yang ditakutkan sudah datang. Bersiap untuk segera menerkamnya. Oke, itu berlebihan.

Menduga dirinya hanya akan mempermalukan Sasuke di depan keluarga Sasuke. Membayangkan dirinya hanya akan menjadi bahan ejekan nanti membuat Naruto sangat frustasi. Naruto sampai sekarang masih terus berpikir apa yang dilihat Sasuke dari dirinya sehingga ia memilih Naruto sebagai bahkan bisa memilih gadis manapun menjadi kekasihnya tetapi mengapa malah Naruto yang notabenenya seorang lelaki yang ingin Sasuke miliki? Batin Naruto berdebat sendiri dengan segala konflik yang menggeluti pikirannya. Ia hanya merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendamping seorang Uchiha.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang keluarga.

"Ah Sasuke, ada apa sampai malam-malam datang kemari?" sapa Minato ramah. Mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di sofa putih panjang di tengah ruangan itu.

"Ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, ya?" sahut Kushina ramah sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas teh yang baunya sangat harum dan menenangkan.

"Ya, bibi. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta izin untuk mengajak Naruto untuk pergi bersamaku." Ungkap Sasuke tenang dan sopan. Membuat kedua orangtua Naruto sangat terpesona dan kagum dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Dalam hati memuji Naruto yang bisa mendapatkan seorang pria yang kaya, dari keluarga terpandang, sopan, baik, berbudi pekerti, maskulin, elegan, tam- sudah. Mereka memang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ah tentu saja boleh, memangnya kalian akan pergi ke mana?" Tanya Kushina, menyesap pelan the yang telah dihidangkannya barusan.

"Ke mansionku, makan malam."

 **Brush**

 _Ewh._

Kushina kontan menyemburkan teh yang baru saja akan diminumnya. Naruto, makan malam, _mansion_ , Sasuke, Uchiha?! Sepertinya Kami-Sama sedang ingin membuatnya mendapatkan banyak kejutan. Yah. Tentu saja. Kejutan-kejutan dalam artian baik akan melimpah di keluargamu, Kushina. Oke, anggap ini Kami-Sama yang sedang berkata-kata.

"Ap-apa? Naruto akan makan malam di rumahmu?!" teriak Kushina tidak percaya. Melupakan sikap manisnya tadi. Ia terlalu shock mendengar ini.

Minato hanya terpaku dan melongo. Kita doakan saja tidak ada lalat yang tersesat masuk ke rongga mulutnya yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Ya. Saya serius, Kushina-san." Ujar Sasuke. Masih dalam sikap tenang. Tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan tingkah kedua orangtua kekasihnya ini.

"Em-ehem." Dehem Kushina. Menormalkan sikapnya, mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

"Aku mengizinkanmu. Tapi tolong jaga anakku baik-baik. Aku tidak mau jika sampai dipermalukan di sana karena menjadi bahan bualan. Lalu pulang berurai airmata." Pinta Kushina tajam.

Sesenang apapun dia, ia akan tetap menomorsatukan Naruto sebagai buah hati satu-satunya yang paling disayanginya. Kushina dan Minato bukannya tidak tahu tentang Naruto yang membenci orang-orang kaya, karena menurutnya mereka hanyalah sekelompok orang-orang arogan dan tidak bermoral. Yah, itu sampai si bungsu Uchiha masuk ke kehidupan keluarganya yang harmonis.

"Ya, tentu saja saya akan menjaganya."

"Baguslah." Kembali Kushina mengurai senyum di wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi, di mana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Jika kau ingin kau bisa masuk saja ke kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya warna oranye," Ujar Kushina mempersilahkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Terima kasih Kushina-san. Saya permisi."

"Ah ya, silahkan." Segera Sasuke naik menuju ke kamar Naruto tanpa disuruh dua kali.

"Minato," Panggil Kushina. Mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah tampan suaminya.

"Minato," Kushina mulai kesal. Ia mengguncang bahu tegap Minato.

"Minato!" kali ini berteriak.

"Kushina, kita akan berbesan dengan Uchiha yang terpandang itu…" matanya menerawang jauh. Membayangkan Naruto akan menikah dengan Sasuke… tinggal di mansion mewah itu…

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau jadi matrealistis seperti ini?! Bahkan melebihi aku. Heh, jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi dulu. Kita tidak tahu ke depannya bagaimana. Lebih baik kita menjaga sikap agar tidak membuat Naruto malu. Kau dengar aku kan?" runtut Kushina berderet. Menceramahi sang suami yang sedang dimabuk khayalan tinggi.

"Iya, iya aku dengar. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Telingaku sakit," Aduh Minato.

"Dasar lemah," Ejek Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu berdiri sambil lalu meninggalkan Minato.

"Apa?! Aku tidak!" bantah Minato seperti anak kecil.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah apa katamu sajalah." Suara Kushina sayup terdengar dari arah dapur. Minato mengikutinya sambil terus meracau dan mengkhayal.

* * *

Sementara itu dengan pasangan muda kita yang mesra di kamar yang indah berdua.

"Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak siap. Bisakah kita tunda untuk sementara? Aku mohon," Pinta Naruto denganw ajah memelas minta dicium.

"Kau mau agar orangtuaku kecewa?" Sasuke berkata dan tajam Naruto dengan _onyx_ kelam itu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku Sasuke… aku hanya belum siap. Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan?" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya mulai terasa berair. Ia segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke. Berusaha keras menahan air matanya, tak ingin terlihat lemah karena ia adalah seorang lelaki sejati. Menjauh beberapa langkah. Menghadap ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajahnya.

Sepasang tangan kekar memeluk dirinya dari belakang, itu Sasuke. Ia menghirup harum yang menguar dari helaian surai pirang Naruto yang lembut itu. Diletakkannya dagunya di bahu mungil Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Sayang. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Aku akan melindungimu, menjagamu, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu." Ujar Sasuke tulus. Ia memutar tubuh Naruto menghadapnya, mendongakkan wajah Naruto agar Naruto menatapnya. Sasuke menatap lembut _sapphire_ indah itu. Lalu megucapkan sesuatu yang belum pernah didengar Naruto selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ungkap Sasuke.

Naruto membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Sasuke kembali. Ia bahkan menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat menawan. Dan itu terarah hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Sasuke mengusap rahang dan leher Naruto lembut. Ditangkupnya wajah Naruto sayang. Tak ada paksaan sama sekali.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto sambil terus menatap mata Naruto. Meyakinkannya. Perlahan sapphire itu terpejam saat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Hembusan nafas hangat beraroma mint Sasuke menerpa wajahnya, tepatnya di bibir.

Dapat dirasakannya bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Mengecupnya lama sebelum akhirnya mulai mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Sebelah tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dan tangan yang lain terus megusap sisi wajah Naruto. Enam menit kemudian Sasuke melepas tautan bibir mereka, sadar bahwa Naruto sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen. Menciptakan untaian saliva yang mengenai dagu Naruto. Sasuke mengusapnya tanpa rasa jijik. Napas mereka salung bersahutan. Naruto memerah dan ia seperti itu sangat manis di mata Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya juga sedikit merona, walau tidak terlihat.

Naruto ingin menundukkan lagi wajahnya namun segera ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau selalu meragukanku, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke, tersirat nada sedih di sana. Naruto pun merasakannya.

"Aku… aku hanya merasa tidak pantas menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke." Naruto mengutarakan apa yang menjadi kegelisahannya selama ini.

"Kau itu sangat pantas denganku, lebih dari siapapun, Naruto. Jangan pernah sekalipun lagi merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana sempurnyanya kau di mataku." Ujar Sasuke dengan lembut, sekali lagi dengan seulas senyuman ikut menyertai. Percayalah, ia melakukan semua ini hanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto terpana mendengar seuntaian kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke. Mengapa Sasuke terlihat begitu memujanya? Apakah sebegitu sempurnanya kah dirinya? Padahal di matanya, Sasukelah yang paling sempurna dari semua manusia yang pernah dijumpainya selama hidupnya.

"Kau itu indah Naruto. Raga dan hatimu sangat sempurna untukku. Kau mungil, sangat pas dipelukankku. Hatimu indah, tidak tercemar niat kotor apapun kepadaku. Aku tau itu. Kau tidak seperti setiap gadis di luar sana yang mengaku mencintai dan menyukaiku. Mereka hanya mencintai raga dan segala hal yang aku miliki. Kau tidak seperti mereka. Kau berbeda, kau istimewa. Aku tidak perduli apakah kau wanita atau pria, aku hanya mencintai dirimu. Jadi, bisakah mulai sekarang percaya kepadaku dan berhenti merendahkan dirimu?" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto bersumpah itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan merangsek memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Dan dibalas tidak kalah erat oleh Sasuke.

"Bagus, itu baru kekasihku." Puji Sasuke, seperti memuji anak balita. Mencium kembali helaian rambut Naruto lalu meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sepertinya benih-benih cinta yang kuat mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Yah, siapa juga yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke dengan segala pesonanya?

* * *

To be continue.


	5. Chapter 5

**RAMALAN**

A SasuNaru FanFiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jari-jemari keriput itu memegang kartu merah darah itu sedikit gemetar. Matanya tertutup dan mulutnya menggumamkan suatu mantra yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke. Nyala api di tungku tembaga di depannya semakin marak membesar seiring meningkatnya gumaman sang peramal. Namun apapun hal aneh yang dilakukan peramal tua dihadapannya ini, Sasuke terlanjur percaya penuh dengan apapun yang akan dikatakannya nanti tentang ramalannya.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan sang peramal legendaris melakukan proses ritual tersebut. Raut wajah Sasuke datar sedatar talenan plastik di rumah, tapi hatinya bergendang dan berdendang menghasilkan dentuman-dentuman yang berdebar riuh di dadanya.

Nyala api mengecil, sang peramal tua telah selesai dengan ritualnya. Mata keriputnya perlahan terbuka, menghembuskan napas sedikit. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke dengan air muka teduh.

"Nak, kau mungkin tidak akan menerima apa yang akan kukatakan," Katanya tenang. Kartu merah yang bertebaran dikumpulkannya, disusun rapi, kemudian dimasukkan kedalam kotak bergambar kupu-kupu biru gelap bernuansa gemerlap. Menonjolkan sesuatu yang misterius.

"Tidak, saya percaya apapun yang anda ucapkan," Jawab Sasuke tak kalah tenang. Ia pria sejati, menerima segala konsekuensi sebagai akibat apa yang telah diputuskan, dan pria sejati tidak akan menarik kata-katanya.

"Nak, jodohmu dalam ramalanku, adalah seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru." Ungkap sang peramal legendaris dengan cukup pelan. Desah pelan diakhir kalimat.

 _Jodohnya. Lelaki._

 _Lelaki._ Mempunyai sesuai yang menggantung di selangkangan. Dada jelas tidak terdapati benda kenyal dengan pucuk imut di ujung gundukan. Tidak ada lekukan pinggang, kurva tubuh sempurna hanyalah imajinasi.

 _Lelaki._ Bersuara berat seperti dirinya. Mungkin memiliki brewok atau kumis tipis, mengingat sang peramal mengatakan ciri-cirinya berambut dan bermata biru, dipastikan ia berasal dari negeri barat.

Sasuke menahan napas. Walau wajah masih sedatar papan triplek.

Hening sejenak. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Sasuke meratapi takdir dan sang peramal turut mengasihani.

Memecah keheningan, sang peramal buka suara.

"Ia bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Juga berkewarganegaraan negeri barat. Entah mengapa Sasuke sedikit bersyukur. Dalam hati tentunya.

 _Bahagia katanya?_ Sasuke tertawa sinis dalam hati. Tiada seorang pun pria normal di seluruh muka bumi ini yang akan bahagia setelah menemukan fakta ia akan menikah dengan seorang pria pula. Ia bukan pecinta sesama.

"Nak, kau boleh menerima ramalan ini atau tidak. Kau boleh tidak menghiraukan ramalan ini. Namun, aku tidak bisa meramal apa yang akan terjadi bila kau menolak kenyataan jodohmu adalah Naruto. Yang dapat kukatakan, kau tidak akan bahagia, sebahagia dirimu dengan Naruto kelak. Mungkin sulit bagimu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat, nak." Nasehat sang peramal mengendap di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencarinya, menjadikannya pendamping hidupku, aku bahagia, selesai." Kalimat padat dan singkat terlontar dari bungsu Uchiha.

Peramal tua itu terkekeh pelan. "Nak, jika seperti itu caramu, itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Kau harus mencintainya. Luar dalam." Sahut sang peramal.

 _Mencintainya._ Omong kosong. Pikiran waras mulai menentang. Namun hatinya berdebar, menyetujui ucapan sang peramal.

Seperti yang kita sering dengar di mana-mana, 'ikuti apa kata hatimu'. Dan itulah yang Sasuke putuskan. Mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Jika memang benar adanya itu akan membawa kebahagiaan sejati dalam hidupku, akan aku lakukan," Manusia manapun pasti mendambakan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, bukan. Meskipun banyak yang menyangkal.

"Nak, jalanmu untuk mendapatkannya tidak akan mulus. Ia adalah seorang yang cukup keras kepala, mempertahankan prinsip dengan teguh. Dan yang terutama, ia masih labil dengan perasaannya begitu juga dengan tindakannya nanti. Tapi, jika kau mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatimu, ia pasti akan luluh. Kau hanya perlu menambah kesabaran dan usaha dalam menghadapinya," kata sang peramal.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya setiap perkataanku, mungkin menurutmu ini hanya suatu yang konyol. Semua terserah padamu, nak." Menurut pengalamannya sebagai seorang peramal, sudah banyak remaja yang minta diramalkan, banyak yang hanya sekadar iseng, namun tidak sedikit juga yang mengikuti ramalannya. Dan sebagian besar dari mereka yang mempercayainya, bahagia sesuai apa yang diramalkan.

"Saya mempercayai anda, saya yakin apa pun yang anda katakan adalah benar adanya. Seperti anda meramal orangtua saya dulu. Tou-san mempercayai ramalan anda, ia menikahi kaa-san. Dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan," Sasuke menatap dalam sang peramal, ada setitik kekaguman yang terpancar dari binar mata hitamnya.

"Bagus jika kau berpendapat seperti itu. Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagianmu, nak. Jangan lupa berdoa pada Kami-Sama agar Ia memudahkan jalan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkannya, semoga berhasil." Petuah sang peramal.

"Terima kasih banyak. Saya akan selalu mengingat anda, sampai jumpa. Saya permisi." Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih, memberikan bayaran yang cukup besar untuk jasa sang peramal. Membungkukkan badan, ia berjalan keluar.

* * *

Lama ditatapinya bocah pirang yang sedang makan siang bersama teman-temannya di meja kantin. Semua sesuai kehendaknya, Naruto masuk ke sekolah ini seperti yang diinginkannya. Jangan lupa Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga yang mempunyai pengaruh besar di Jepang. Sasuke memanipulasi dengan berbagai cara agar Naruto dapat masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Keluarga Uchiha yang notabenenya pemegang saham terbesar di Konoha _High School_ dapat dengan mudahnya menerima Naruto masuk ke sekolah elit ini tanpa ada seleksi. Naruto itu tidak bodoh tapi juga tidak terlalu pintar, juga bukan seorang yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Ia menganggap diterimanya ia di Konoha _High School_ adalah sebuah keajaiban dari Kami-Sama. Ibunya histeris dan menciumi serta memeluk Naruto berkali-kali saat mengetahui Naruto diterima di Konoha _High School_. Ayahnya bahkan sampai pingsan mendengar berita ini.

Sasuke tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Ia cukup puas mendapati bahwa jodohnya bukanlah seorang yang punya perawakan yang terlalu _manly._ Ia menyukai fisik Naruto, tidak terlalu sangar dan tidak terlalu keperempuanan. Pas. Seperti memang diciptakan hanya untuk menjadi milik Sasuke.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika pasangannya kelak adalah seorang pria _manly_ dengan otot kekar di sana-sini. Bagaimana pun ia tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi posisi _bottom_. Mendesah di bawah lelaki lain. _Hell no_.

Namun Sasuke sadar, bila ia tidak segera memiliki Naruto, bisa saja si pirang itu karena suatu hal, menjadi semangat menambah _massa_ otot di badan mulusnya. Sasuke tidak suka itu. Dan bagaimana pun ia harus mencegahnya sebelum semuanya itu terjadi.

Namun apa pun itu, Sasuke sadar. Hanya dengan melihat Naruto, tanpa mengenalnya lebih jauh, ia tahu bahwa remaja manis bermata biru indah itu memang ditakdirkan untuknya, jodohnya, seseorang yang akan menjadi miliknya. Sasuke itu jenius, namun untuk urusan soal cinta, ia memilih mematikan kejeniusannya sejenak. Karena cinta terlalu rumit untuk dipelajari. Jadi biarlah hati yang berbicara.

* * *

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai mencuat di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Dinginnya AC mobil sama sekali tidak membantu malah semakin memperparah keadaan Naruto. Naruto merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa sapu tangan atau sekadar _tissue_ saku murah. Ingin mengusap keringat di pakaian, namun itu hanya akan membuatnya kusut. Mata milik Naruto masih cukup bagus untuk melihat sekotak _tissue_ yang terduduk manis di dasbor mobil. Tapi gengsi menahan diri. Akhirnya Naruto gelisah sendiri.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, melihat kegelisahan sang kekasih tercinta ia mulai buka suara.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja? Tenang, sebentar lagi kita sampai," Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantu. Naruto mulai frustasi.

Namun sebagai kekasih yang baik dan peka, Sasuke berinisiatif mengambil satu _sheet tissue_ , kemudian mengusap keringat dingin di pelipis Naruto dengan tangan kiri, si pirang kontan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sayang, tenanglah. Aku di sini bersamamu, tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Jangan khawatir," Sasuke menenangkan Naruto. Itu membantu, walau sedikit.

Membayangkan apa yang harus dilakukan, apa yang harus dikatakan di hadapan keluarga Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto ingin melompat keluar dari mobil. Lalu bersembunyi di lubang tikus. Bulir keringat dingin semakin mengucur deras. Mata Naruto bahkan mulai panas, sudut mata mulai berair.

Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati meraih tangan kanan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat walau telapak tangan Naruto basah karena keringat Sasuke tidak peduli, yang terpenting adalah membuat Naruto merasa tenang dan rileks. Sebelah tangan Sasuke memegang kemudi. Alunan _instrument_ musik piano mendukung keadaan.

Naruto menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Berturut-turut sampai tiga kali. Cara yang rutin dilakukannya bila dilanda kegelisahan yang membuat hati tak tentram.

"Sasuke, boleh aku minta tissue-mu?" Tanya Naruto. Peluh membanjiri wajah bukanlah suatu yang menyenangkan.

"Tentu, Naru. Harusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya. Milikku adalah milikmu juga."

Aw. Jika sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini Naruto yakin wajahnya akan memerah, jantungnya akan berdegup kencang, dengan _background_ bunga-bunga berhamburan. Saat ini memang jantungnya juga berdegup kencang, namun dengan _background_ suram.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto.

"Sama-sama, sayang." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum kecil yang menawan. Terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. Tautan tangan mereka tidak terlepas.

 **SunAndMoon**

Sesampainya di _mansion_ Uchiha.

Penjaga membukakan gerbang dengan sigap saat melihat mobil Sasuke tiba. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi besar di sisi kiri _mansion_. Kemudian ia membuka pintu, berjalan memutar lalu membukakan Naruto pintu. Tangan kanan Naruto langsung digenggamnya lembut. Sebelah tangannya menutup pintu sisi kiri mobil kembali.

Sasuke menuntun Naruto memasuki mansion Uchiha. Mata Naruto meliar melihat desain dan interior rumah Sasuke. Rumahnya bagaikan istana dalam buku-buku dongeng. Untuk sementara Naruto melupakan kegelisahannya.

"Aku pulang." Salam Sasuke.

"Selamat datang." Itu ibu Sasuke dan kakaknya Itachi yang menyahut dari arah ruang keluarga. Sementara sang ayah hanya berdehem.

"Oh Sasuke, kau sudah pulang," sapa Mikoto. Melihat pemuda pirang yang datang bersama anak bungsunya, Mikoto beranjak berdiri. "Ah, ini pasti Naruto yang kau ceritakan itu, bukan?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ya kaa-saan ini Naruto, kekasihku." Ungkap Sasuke. Tautan tangan mereka belum terlepas, malah Sasuke semakin mempererat genggamannya. Menunjukkan gestur kepemilikan akan Naruto, sekaligus menunjukkan posisi Naruto baginya.

Naruto segera membungkukan badan, "S-saya Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal nyonya," Naruto mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke namun pemuda berambut raven itu tetap bergeming.

Mikoto tersenyum maklum melihat kegugupan Naruto. "Silahkan duduk Naru," ujar Mikoto mempersilahkan. Sasuke membawa Naruto duduk di salah satu sofa. Mikoto menyuruh seorang pelayan menghidangkan teh untuk Sasuke Naruto yang baru datang.

Itachi mulai buka suara, "Aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Itachi nii-san. Kalau kau tidak keberatan," Naruto bersyukur keluarga Sasuke tidak semengerikan yang dibayangkan.

"A-ah ya, tentu Itachi-nii." Jawab Naruto. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Bagus, sekarang kau sudah duduk di kelas berapa Naru?" ini Mikoto yang bertanya.

"Kelas sepuluh, nyonya."

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil aku baa-san naru." Naruto tentu sangat gugup, bagaimana bisa keluarga Sasuke meminta dirinya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan seperti itu. Apalagi hubungannya dengan Sasuke belum terjalin begitu lama. Baru berjalan sekitar tujuh bulan.

"T-tapi–"

"Tidak apa-apa nak, Sasuke sudah sering menceritakan kami tentang dirimu kepada kami, jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu." Senyum keibuan Mikoto ulaskan ke arah Naruto.

Itachi menyahut, "Ya, tentu kau akan menjadi keluarga kami karena kau telah diram–"

"Itachi." Mikoto memotong kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan oleh putra sulungnya. Itu akan berbahaya bila Naruto sampai mengetahui mengenai ramalan.

"Ah, Naruto, kami sudah mengetahui dan menerima keputusan Sasuke untuk menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihnya. Kami senang bila kau kelak menjadi keluarga kami, bukan begitu sayang?" Mikoto bertanya pada Fugaku.

"Hn, tentu saja." Singkat, padat, jelas. Walau hanya bicara sedikit namun raut wajah Fugaku menyiratkan keteduhan.

Naruto meremat ujung kemeja _baby blue_ yang dikenakannya. Berusaha meredam kegugupan. "T-terima kasih banyak," Naruto menanggapi. Uchiha tidak seburuk yang dibayangkannya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita mulai saja makan malamnya, ayo." Ajak Mikoto. Yang pertama beranjak dari duduk adalah Fugaku, disusul Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke menunggui Naruto untuk menarik napas. Punggungnya merendah, merosot lunglai, lega.

"Tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan binar mata tenang. Sudut kanan bibir tertarik sedikit.

"Haah~ Ya, keluargamu baik, apalagi ibumu," jawab Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan, dobe." Sasuke unjuk gigi diiringi kekehan kecil.

"Dasar teme!" Naruto menjerit tertahan, tangan kirinya berusaha mencubit pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar sedikit, kemudian menangkap tangan Naruto. Mencium punggung tangannya dan iris kelamnya menatap Naruto dalam. Muka Naruto merona merah karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

Lihat betapa hebatnya Naruto, hanya dalam beberapa bulan sudah mampu mengubah Uchiha bungsu yang sedikit es menjadi lelaki romantis. Senyuman bahkan sudah sering terlihat di wajahnya, walau sebagian besar hanya ditunjukkan di depan Naruto. Sepertinya kebekuan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mencair karena hangatnya kepribadian yang Naruto pancarkan.

Mereka saling bergurau sampai kemudian pengganggu menginterupsi kegiatan _lovey-dovey_ mereka, itu Itachi, dengan sebelah tangan bertolak pinggang. "Oi, aku mengerti sekarang dunia hanya milik kalian berdua, kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti sepuas hati. Sekarang cepat bersiap dan bergegas ke ruang makan." Sasuke merutuki Itachi yang mengganggu kemesraan dirinya bersama Naruto.

"Hn/ya Itachi-nii." Sasuke dan Naruto berkata bersamaan. Sementara Itachi hanya geleng kepala. Sasuke dan Naruto beranjak berdiri. Sasuke berjalan di depan Naruto, menuntun ke ruang makan. Tautan tangan telah terlepas. Naruto mengikuti di belakang.

* * *

Makan malam berjalan dengan menyenangkan, Naruto yang mudah digoda dan cepat beradaptasi membuat suasana lebih hangat. Fugaku bahkan beberapa kali tersenyum dan terkekeh. Dalam hati mereka bersyukur karena ramalan itu, Sasuke bisa mendapatkan Naruto lebih cepat. Tidak salah, Naruto memang mampu membuat suasana lebih hangat karena kehadirannya.

Makan malam itu diselingi oleh bincang-bincang kecil. Mikoto dan Itachi menanyakan berbagai hal kepada Naruto. Meskipun mereka sudah tau dari Sasuke. Naruto menanggapi mereka dengan riang walau masih terselip kegugupan yang masih kentara.

Tiga puluh menit habis digunakan untuk makan malam. Mereka masih terlarut dalam perbincangan. Namun Naruto mulai melirik ke arah jam tangan silver pemberian Kyuubi yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kecilnya, mulai berpikir untuk pulang ke rumah. Sasuke menyadari itu, dengan sigap ia segera bertanya kepada Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, boleh jika Naruto menginap di sini?" usaha pencegahan yang bagus. Naruto membelalakan mata birunya lebar, terkejut.

"Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak?" jawabnya kalem.

"A-ah sebaiknya tidak usah, aku lebih baik pulang ke rumah saja, baa-san, Sasuke." disangkal Naruto, menolak rencana indah Sasuke.

"Jangan, Naru. Ini sudah pukul sembilan lebih, lebih baik menginap di sini saja ya, lagipula ini sabtu malam, besok kalian kan tidak sekolah. Ibu rasa itu bagus," ibu memang yang terbaik, batin Sasuke.

"Sudah, lebih baik kalian bergegas ke kamar, Sasuke perlakukan Naruto dengan baik oke?" Mikoto dan Itachi penuh arti.

"Tentu kaa-san. Kami duluan. Ayo Naru." Sasuke dan Naruto pamit meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Oh ya Sasuke, jangan lupa beritahu keluarga Naruto bahwa Naruto menginap di sini ya." Kata Mikoto.

"Ya kaa-san." Sahut Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada di lantai dua. Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan Naruto.

* * *

Kamar Sasuke bernuansa biru gelap dan abu-abu, aroma maskulin menyeruak tercium. Luasnya hampir tiga kali kamar Naruto. Itu wajar untuk _mansion_ sebesar ini. Naruto menatap kagum, entah mengapa langsung merasa nyaman di sana. Matanya menangkap berbagai macam _furniture_ mewah di dalam kamar Sasuke. Minimalis dan modern. Namun di beberapa sudut terasa nuansa klasik. Ditatap lebih jeli, sudut-sudut kamar Sasuke menggambarkan seni artistik. Perpaduan yang indah.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat tempat tidur berukuran _king-size_ , berseprai satu nuansa. Di sisi kiri kamar terdapat sofa abu-abu lembut untuk dua orang. Dua meter di depannya terdapat tv LCD lebar yang tertempel di dinding. Tergabung dalam seperangkat _home teather_. Sebagian besar lantai dilapisi karpet lembut tebal terhampar. Sisi kanan menghadap langsung ke balkon, terdapat tanaman hias hijau berjejer yang disusun begitu apik. Mencerminkan pribadi sang empunya.

Memecah keheningan, naruto mulai bersuara. "Kamarmu luar biasa, Sasuke." puji Naruto penuh kagum. Mereka duduk di sofa abu-abu itu. Tidak terlalu rapat karena Naruto menjaga jarak.

"Terima kasih naru. Aku senang jika kau betah di kamarku. Karena ke depannya kau akan sering kubawa ke kamarku." Ujar Sasuke, godaannya berhasil. Naruto kembali memerah.

"Hm, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bermain di atas ranjang, mungkin?" sebelah alis Sasuke tertarik, matanya berbinar jahil. Menyeringai kecil.

"Dasar mesum." Kata Naruto sambil memalingkan muka.

"Hn, kau mau menonton film?"

"Kelihatan bagus, aku mau."

"Oke." Sasuke berdiri, menyetel film romantis. Naruto tidak tau film apa, tapi ia diam saja. Lampu Sasuke redupkan. Menciptakan suasana seperti di bioskop.

Hening melingkupi. Hanya suara dari film yang tedengar. Namun nyaman terasa.

Tiga puluh menit berjalan, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berpindah duduk di atas karpet. Punggung mereka bersandar di sofa. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mengganti posisi, tidur menyamping dengan kepala di pangkuan Naruto. Naruto beku sebentar. Tidak menolak perlakuan Sasuke. Tangannya merespon sendiri perlakuan Sasuke, dibelainya surai hitam Sasuke. Lembut dan halus. Sasuke mulai terlena. Menikmati belaian Naruto yang mendamaikan, Sasuke bergumam dalam hati, berterimakasih kepada Kami-Sama yang telah membawakan Naruto untuknya, juga kepada sang peramal tua. Sepertinya ramalan itu berhasil.

Sementara Naruto terfokus pada film, Sasuke bergeliat mencari kenyamanan, bahkan ia memutar tubuh, membelakangi tv, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut hangat Naruto. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto. Ah, pangeran es kita telah berubah menjadi pangeran manja ternyata.

* * *

To be continue **.**


End file.
